


Trouble |Wyatt Halliwell|

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, Demons, F/M, The Power of Three (Charmed 1998), Whitelighter-Witches, Whitelighters (Charmed), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: In which Noelle Bennett is the Soulmate of Wyatt Halliwell but just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Coop/Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Bennett Family Powers and Abilities

**Gabrielle Bennett**

**Active Powers:**

**Projection-** is a power that allows its possessor to manipulate reality.

**Telekinesis-** is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. 

**Inactive Powers:**

**High Resistance-** is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings. 

**Basic Powers:**

**Spell Casting-** is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

**Potion Making-** is the power to brew potions with magical properties.

**Scrying-** is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map.

**Mediumship-** is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits.

**Magical Items:**

**The Bennett Grimoires-** The books of spells used by the Bennett family.

**Noelle Bennett**

**Active Powers:**

**Orbing-** is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs.

**Telekinetic Orbing-** is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs.

**Remote Orbing-** is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact.

**Healing-** is an ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition.

**Hovering-** is the magical power to rise in the air a few feet with or without the use of orbs.

**Glamouring-** is the ability to change one's appearance to look like another person, though it can also be used to change a person's age, sex, or clothing. 

**Photokinesis-** is the ability to create and manipulate light. With the exception of its first appearance, this power is usually demonstrated by controlling orbs of light, rather than manipulating actual light.

**Orb Shield-** is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something.

**Cloaking-** is the power to hide the presence of oneself or others, preventing others from discovering one's location.

**Telekinesis-** is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. 

**Astral Projection-** is the ability to project one's consciousness (or soul) into an astral form outside the body. 

**Telepathy-** is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others.

**Inactive Powers:**

**High Resistance-** is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings.

**Sensing-** sometimes known as Tracking, is the ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. 

**Omnilingualism-** is the ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it.

**Basic Powers:**

**Spell Casting-** is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

**Potion Making-** is the power to brew potions with magical properties.

**Scrying-** is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map.

**Mediumship-** is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits.

**Magical Items:**

**The Bennett Grimoires-** The books of spells used by the Bennett family.

**Melissa Stevens-Bennett**

**Active Powers:**

**Empathy-** is the ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires as if they were your own.

**Telepathy-** is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others.

**Inactive Powers:**

**High Resistance-** is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings.

**Basic Powers:**

**Spell Casting-** is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

**Potion Making-** is the power to brew potions with magical properties.

**Scrying-** is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map.

**Mediumship-** is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits.

**Magical Items:**

**The Bennett Grimoires-** The books of spells used by the Bennett family.

**Elizabeth 'Lizzie Bennett**

**Active Powers:**

**Pyrokinesis-** is the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. It can be channeled through the mind or hands.

**Intangibility-** also known as  _ phasing _ , is the ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter; rendering the user immune to many physical and magical attacks. 

**Inactive Powers:**

**High Resistance-** is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings.

**Basic Powers:**

**Spell Casting-** is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

**Potion Making-** is the power to brew potions with magical properties.

**Scrying-** is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map.

**Mediumship-** is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits.

**Magical Items:**

**The Bennett Grimoires-** The books of spells used by the Bennett family.

**Josette 'Josie' Bennett**

**Active Powers:**

**Augmentation** is the ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger.

**Cloning-** is the ability to create an exact duplicate of oneself, including any other powers that the user possesses.

**Energy Balls-** are spheres of magical energy, which resemble electrical discharges.

**Inactive Powers:**

**High Resistance-** is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings.

**Basic Powers:**

**Spell Casting-** is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

**Potion Making-** is the power to brew potions with magical properties.

**Scrying-** is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map.

**Mediumship-** is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits.

**Magical Items:**

**The Bennett Grimoires-** The books of spells used by the Bennett family.


	2. ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔬𝔫𝔢: 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕒𝕥 𝔸 ℕ𝕖𝕨 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝

Gabrielle sighed looking at her 17-year-old daughter, they spent the majority of the day unpacking the house they just moved to San Francisco it's the fourth time they've had to move over the last year.

Noelle looked up as her mom walked into her room "Noelle you can't keep acting out like this baby, we can't move again just because you keep getting into fights at school. I know it's been hard over the last year but we can't keep doing this"

The teenager looks down, knowing that her mother is right but she just wants things to go back to how they were a year ago. The older blonde sighs kissing her daughter on the head "Just don't stay up too late okay? You start your new school tomorrow, the twins are gonna meet you out front to show you around" 

Elle nods "night mom"

Gabrielle smiles "night baby" then she walks out of her daughter's room and head to her own room.

The teenager sighs getting ready for bed but before she lays down she looks up "Dad if you can hear me just please come home" after a minute of nothing happening Noelle sighs again and falls back on her bed, going to sleep because she knew that tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

The next morning Noelle is woken up by the sound of her alarm clock.

She gets up and walks into the bathroom in her room to shower and get ready for school, once she gets out of the shower she dries her hair and gets dressed in the outfit that she picked out last night. 

Once she is happy with her outfit she walks out of her room grabbing her school bag and walking down into the kitchen "Morning mom" 

The older blonde smiles "good morning Elle, how'd you sleep?" 

Noelle giver her mom a small smile "Alright" 

Gabrielle nods "that's good, now after breakfast, I am dropping you off at school on my way to work or well on my way to the interview that will determine if I get the job" Elle nods fixing a bowl of cereal "Mom, you're an amazing cook, if they don't give you the job then they're crazy" 

Gabrielle smiles getting up from the table dropping a kiss on her daughters head as she walk past putting her dishes in the dishwasher "thanks sweetie finish your breakfast, I'm gonna finish getting ready and then we can leave" 

"Okay, mom" Elle calls out after the retreating figure of her mother. 

Noelle finishes her cereal, getting up and putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher as well, she walks back upstairs to brush her teeth before waiting on her mom in the living room. 

Gabrielle walks back downstairs looking at Noelle "you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be" 

Gabrielle gives her a smile "it won't be that bad here Elle, you have the twins so you won't be on your own"

They walk out to the car Elle setting her bag on the floor by her feet as her mom gets into the car. and about 10 minutes later the car comes to a stop "here we are baby, have a good day and please try and stay out of trouble and no suing your powers on the other kids" 

Elle nods "thanks mom and give them everything you've got at your interview... I hope it goes well, that was one time and it's not like anybody knew it was me all I did was knock her on her ass telekinetically" 

Gabrielle laughs "that's not the point Elle.. you can't risk exposing yourself like that especially on your first day" 

"fine mom, no powers" Elle grabs her bag and gets out of the car blowing out a breath as she walks towards the school. 

She doesn't even make it to the doors when she is approached on either side with a blonde and brunette linking arms with her "Hi Elle" 

Elle smiles and looks at the two "Hi girls" 

The blonde Lizzie grins at her older cousin "You're going to love it here Elle, Jo and I will make sure of it" the brunette Josie nods adding on to what her twin said "Yeah Elle this won't be so bad you have us now, Lizzie and I will make sure you feel right at home"

The 17-year-old smiles "Thanks girls" 

The three of them walk into the school arms link heads held high as the twins talk Elle to the office to get her class schedule and everything that she'll need for the semester. 

After getting her schedule Lizzie grabs it looking over her older cousins classes "Okay so you have "First, second and third period with me, then lunch which you have with both of us, fourth, with Jo, fifth with both of us, sixth period PE which you don't have with either of us but you have it with a friend of ours, you also have seventh period with him and we will introduce you to him a lunch" 

Elle sighs "at least I only have to endure one class by myself" Lizzie chuckles linking arms with Elle again "come on ore we'll be late for first period" the three go their separate ways.

Lizzie looks at Elle "you got this Elle, you are a Bennett" she chuckles slightly "and we do everything with our heads held high like nothing bothers us" Lizzie nods "exactly" Lizzie opens the door and the two of them walk in the teacher smiles "you must be our new student... if you would please introduce yourself to the class, then we can get started" 

Noelle fights the urge to roll her eyes she slightly glances at Lizzie _‘Save me please'_ Lizzie bites her lip _'Since when can you do that? and nope just tell them your name' 'it developed a few months ago cool right? Fine'_

She gives a smile "Uhh I'm Noelle and my mom and I just moved to San Fransico and other than that my life isn't that interesting" 

She hears Lizzie snort quietly _'Liar'_ Elle barely side glances at her with a look that says 'shut up'

The teacher nods happy with what she said "here is your Biology textbook and have seat" 

As Lizzie is pulling her towards the back her eyes lock on on blonde who is looking down at the textbook in front of him Lizzie nudges her "Elle!" she jerks her head away from the boy "Yeah?" 

Lizzie grins "what was that about?" 

Elle shrugs "I don't know" 

They take their seats which is diagonal from the boy that Elle was looking at. 

Biology went by pretty quick and so did History and French... which thanks to being half-whitelighter Elle can speak fluently but it was still required that she take a foreign language. it was now lunchtime and Lizzie and Elle met up with Josie outside of the cafeteria. 

Jo smiles "how's your day been so far, Elle?" 

Elle shrugs "Better than I thought It'd be honestly but I'm sure that's because of you guys" the three laugh as they walk into the cafeteria, once they get their food the twins lead Elle to a table where a boy with brown hair is sitting.

He smirks at them "Girls... I see you took the new girl under your wing" Lizzie rolls her eyes "Elle this is Chirs... he's the friend I said we'd introduce you too and Chris this is Noelle" 

Elle waves at him "Hi" 

Lizzie smiles "Okay so Chris... Elle is in your sixth period, keep an eye on her for us will you?" Elle rolls her eyes at her cousin but says nothing as Chris chuckles "Of course Liz" the blonde nods "good just so she doesn't have to be completely alone in there since neither Jo nor I have PE sixth period, and Elle has seventh with you as well" 

The Lizzie looks at Elle with a grin "Okay Elle show Jo what you showed me in first period" Elle rolls her eyes but shrugs _'Hi JoJo'_

Josie looks at her older cousin in surprise _'did you just project a though to me?'_ Elle nods "Yep JoJo I did... it's cool right?" the brunette nods "It's awesome Elle" 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast after lunch turns out Noelle and Chris were pretty fast friends, they bonded over liking the same type of music and things like that. 

They walked out of the school and Lizzie and Josie walk-up "hey you two, fast friends huh?" Elle smiles and nods "Yep...Lizzie, it turns out we have quite a few things in common" 

Josie smiles "that's awesome" then she looks at Chris "you walking with us today?" He shakes his head "I can't... Wyatt has practice and mom prefers when we walk together so I gotta wait on him or she'll ground me again" he rolls his eyes. 

Josie nods "understandable our mom is like that with Liz and I" 

Chris walks away and the girls walk off school grounds and once they get far enough away Elle smirks stepping into an ally holding out her hands "Girls, let go the easy way" they both grin at their cousin and take her hands she orbs them outside of her house. 

Lizzie grins "now that is more like it" 

Elle smiles "I've gotten better at remote orbing too" so I'm gonna remotely orb you guys home she thinks about the house her grams lived in that now her aunt and cousins live in nad waves her hand remoting orbing them home. 

She gets a text a few minutes later 

**Lizzie:**

**That was cool you actually orbed us inside the house.**

She smirks replying to the text before walking into the house "Mom? You home yet?" 

Her mom walks out of the kitchen "Yeah, how was school?" Elle drops her backpack on the chair in the living room walking into the kitchen "Hmm that smells really good and it was okay... better than I thought it'd be and I made a new friend that I have in the two classes that I don't have the twins in. So how'd your interview go?"

The older blonde smiles "Well I got the job I officially start tomorrow" Elle smiles "I knew you'd get it" she smiles at her daughter "why don't you go and start on your homework and I'll call you down when dinner's ready?" 

"Okay" Elle walks out of the kitchen grabbing her bag and heading up to her room to do her homework while her mom makes dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Wyatt and Noelle officially meet in the next chapter and I am super excited for that to happen and Chris and Noelle are gonna be a brotp. What do you guys think of Noelle so far?


	3. ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔴𝔬: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘

Elle walked downstairs the next morning ready for school, hoping that today would be as good as yesterday was. 

Gabrielle looks at her daughter "you want me to drive you to school?" 

Elle sits down at the table to eat breakfast "No mom I think I'll walk today" Gabrielle gives her a look "so, in other words, your gonna ord around the corner and then walk from there?" 

Elle opens her mouth to deny it "I-" but cuts her self off "Okay so that may have been what I was going for" the older blonde gives her a look "just be careful and make sure no one sees you okay?"

Elle grins at her mom "of course mom, I'm always careful to not be seen using magic in public" Gabrielle rolls her eyes before kissing her daughter on the head "Be good okay? I've got to go or I'll be late and, don't need to be late on the fist at my new job" 

Gabrielle leaves for work, Elle finishes her breakfast then finishes getting ready and she grabs her bag for school and makes sure the doors locked before she orbs out of the house and she lands about a block away from her school, she smirks and walks the rest of the way. 

As she walks through doors she collides with someone she looks up locking eyes with a boy with gorgeous blue eyes "Oh my god I am so sorry... I wasn't paying attention" 

He smiles at her "It's no problem I wasn't watching either, you're the new girl Noelle right?" 

She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear "yeah that's me" he offers her a hand, she takes it and he helps her up "Well Noelle, I'm Wyatt" she bites back a smile... not really knowing why she wants to smile when she only just met him. 

"Well it was nice to meet you but I should or I'm gonna be late for Biology, and I still have to stop at my locker" he nods at her "Hey we have Biology together" 

"Seems we do so I'll see you around Wyatt" then she walks away from him a smile slipping onto her face Lizzie and Josie meet her at her locker like they planned the night before and Lizzie grins "Okay Elle what's with the smile?" 

She shrugs at the blonde "I have no idea Liz... but I ran into someone and we had like a minute conversation and for some reason, I just wanted to smile..... it's weird and I have no idea what it's about"

Josie smiles teasingly at her cousin "maybe you're developing a crush?" 

Elle playfully shoves the brunette's shoulder "yeah I doubt that's what this is, I've had one conversation with the guy-" Lizzie cuts her off "Guy? what's his name?" 

Elle rolls her eyes grabbing her books for Biology and shutting her locker "well we are gonna be late if we stand around here any longer, we will see you at lunch JoJo" Josie smiles "later" 

Lizzie links arms with Elle "Okay now tell me... who did you run into?" Elle rolls her eyes "he said his name was Wyatt" Lizzie nods "okay so kinda tall blonde hair, pretty blue eyes?" 

Elle nods "yeah"

Lizzie smiles "Okay that's Wyatt Halliwell, that is also Chris' brother, the one he mentioned yesterday after school" 

Elle looks at Lizzie "Liz... did you just say Halliwell?" she lowers her voice "as in the Charmed Ones?" Lizzie nods at her as they walk into the room "Oh my god" Lizzie laughs "clam down Elle... you like your about to fangirl over there" 

"Shut up Liz... no, I'm not" 

They take their seats "well I'm just telling you what it looks like from my point of view" the whitelighter-witch rolls her eyes "Seriously Liz?"

she shrugs and Elle's attention is turned toward the door as it opens again and she notices that Wyatt is the guy that for some reason yesterday her eyes went straight to him as she walking to her seat. 

He smiles at her as he walks to his seat, she smiles back at him and Lizzie nudges Elle "Well I for one think JoJo is right about the crush thing" Elle rolls her eyes "Liz we've literally had one conversation that is not what's happening here" 

Lizzie smirks "Well have you never heard of love at first sight?" 

Elle shakes her head "Yes Liz I've heard of it.... but I don't believe in it I mean you can't fall in love with someone just by looking at them" Lizzie shrugs "you never know it could happen Elle" 

Elle shakes her head again "I'm skeptical about that so how about we drop the subject?" 

The blonde witch smirks "Okay I'll drop it for now" 'you so like him' Elle rolls her eyes again "Liz!" the blonde grins at her "Okay I'll stop" 'for now'. she thinks knowing that Elle will hear it. the whitelighter-witch pinches the bridge of her nose but says nothing to the younger witch. 

the rest of the class consisted of Lizzie's mental teasing and Wyatt and Elle looking at each other when the other wasn't looking because they both feel drawn to the other they just haven't figured out why yet because they barely know each other and the feeling doesn't make sense to either of them.

The bell signaling the end of class rings, Lizzie and Elle walk out of the classroom once the teacher dismissed them and to their lockers to get their books for History which is their second-period class. 

Their second and third periods went by pretty fast as well with nothing really interesting happening. Elle told Lizzie to go ahead that she's meet them in the cafeteria, so after making a pitstop by her locker to drop her books in it, she walks into the cafeteria and as she walked past one of the tables a girl stuck her foot out making Elle trip and fall.

The cafeteria with the expection of the twins, Wyatt and Chris started laughing and Elle glared at the girl "Funny... pick on the new girl... but a word of advice make sure she won't bite back"

Wyatt walked over offering the girl a hand "you okay?" she took the offered hand "yeah... Thanks" then she glared at the girl again, her eyes flicking from her to tray on the table a few times before Elle used her telekinesis the make the girls face slam into the tray getting food all over her face and clothes.

Making people laugh again but this time not at Elle. 

The girl glared back at her "you little freak how'd you do that?"

Elle gives her an innocent look "I didn't do anything... I wasn't even touching you how could I have done it when I didn't even touch you?" 

Elle turns and walks towards the twins she smirks when her back is turned towards the girl she sat down at the table Lizzie grinned at her "bout time someone put that bitch in her place" Elle smirks innocently at her "but I didn't do anything Liz"

The blonde nods with a wink "I know you didn't... but I'm just saying you stood up to her a little bit by biting back at her the way you did" 

Josie looks at Elle 'ugh Heather is such a bitch, nice job Elle, putting her in her place even though you can't own up to it without revealing your powers' 

Elle shrugs at the brunette. 

Elle was sitting in her fifth period, her English class when the vice principal walked into the room "Noelle Bennett please come with me" 

Jo gave her a look and she shrugged _'I don't know JoJo it's only my second day here'_ Josie rolls her eyes _'it's probably Heather trying to get you in trouble about what happened in the cafeteria'_

She walked out of the classroom "what's going on?" 

"If you could just step into my office please Ms. Bennett" the blonde does as asked and she sees Heather the girl from the cafeteria, Elle rolls her eyes as she takes a seat as the vice principal asked her to then she sits behind her desk.

"Now Ms. Bennett, it has been brought to my attention that you pushed a tray into Ms. Caldler's face" 

Elle looks at the vice principal "Ma'am I didn't lay a finger on her or her tray, I was on the floor from where she tripped me, I don't know how her face ended up in the tray, maybe she did it to herself and decided to blame it on me... you can ask anyone that was in the cafeteria I didn't touch her" 

After everything got straightened out Elle was sent back to class, While Heather had to stay and talk to Mrs. Walsh about why she lied about the incident.

After school the twins walked up to Elle, Lizzie being the first to start talking "Oh my god I can't believe that she actually tried to get you in trouble.... actually no wait I can believe that she would something like that" 

Jo smiles "yeah but seriously that was awesome how you stood up to her, the last person to do that was Lizzie" 

The boys join them "you guys mind if walk with you three?" Lizzie shakes her head "Of course not Chris" the five of them start walking home "what were you guys talking about?" 

Lizzie smirks at the blonde Halliwell "what happened at lunch and how awesome our girl Elle is for standing up to Heather the way she did" Wyatt looks at the whitelighter-witch in question "you know that was pretty sweet not many people have the nerve to stand up to her that way" 

Elle shrugs "what can I say... I don't like bullies... I've met several people like her and they're cowards really the second you stand up and fight back they leave you alone.... or well at least in my experience anyway"

The five of them make conversation, they get to the twins' house first, then Elle's and then the boys walk home, they all pretty much live on the same street anyway, Elle feels for her keys cause her mom's still at work but she doesn't find them "Damn it" then she rolls her eyes and uses her powers to unlock the door. 

Later that night when Gabrielle got home the first place she went was to her daughter's room "Really Elle.... it was your second day" 

Elle looks at her mom "She tripped me in the cafeteria in front of everybody and maybe I let my anger get the best of me but almost everybody was laughing at me and I don't like being laughed at unless it's over something funny that I say or do.... so yeah I'll admit I used my powers on her but nobody can prove it, because I did it with my eyes and I didn't even move an inch" 

Gabrielle looks at her "This is what I'm talking about Elle... you can't keep doing stuff like this"

The whitelighter-witch rolls her eyes "she was a bully... it's not like she didn't deserve a little taste of her own medicine and none can prove that I did a damn thing and I didn't even get in trouble"

"This time Noelle but you can't keep repeating this same cycle because we are not moving again... this move is permanent we are staying right here, so now more using your powers at school. Do I make myself clear? because I will ground you if it happens again" 

Elle nods "Yes ma'am I got it" 

Gabrielle sighs "I love you Elle... you know that but I don't want else what else to do with you"

Elle looks down "I know and I love you too mom... I don't mean for things like this to happen" a tear falls down her face and Gabrielle walks over sitting beside her daughter hugging her "I know baby, but you gotta stop letting your emotions get the best of you in those situations" 

Noelle nods against her mother's shoulder "I'll try" Gabrielle kisses her on the head "that's all I ask baby just try and keep it in check" she runs her fingers through Elle's hair. 

Elle looks at her mom "I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble" the older blonde looks at her "it's okay baby your a teenager causing trouble is what you do" the mother-daughter duo sat there on Elle's bed just talking for a bit until the teenager fell asleep. 

She pulls a blanket up over her sleeping daughter turning out the light and walking out of her daughter's bedroom with a sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met ahhh!!!
> 
> I had to add some typical high school drama with a typical high school mean girl XD, she won't get a lot of 'screen' time just for drama purposes really. Also, awh touching little moment with Elle and her mom.
> 
> Also, more Wyelle (Wyatt and Noelle's ship name) bonding coming in the next few chapters.


	4. ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔢𝔢: 𝔸 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕥𝕠 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥

Elle got up the next morning and got ready for school meeting her mom in the kitchen, Gabrielle smiles " morning baby" Elle smiles back at her "morning mom" 

"Do you want a ride to school?" 

"Thanks but I'm walking with the twins this morning... I"m gonna orb over to aunt Mel's after breakfast and the three of us are walking together" Gabrielle nods "okay then... I will see you after I get off tonight and try and stay out of trouble today?" 

Elle chuckles "I'll try mom.... promise" Gabrielle kisses her on the head as she walks past.

The whitelighter-witch grabs her bag and orbs to her aunt's house to meet up with twins as planned she lands in the bedroom that the twins share "Hey girls" 

Lizzie laughs "Hi Elle"  Josie shakes her head with a chuckle "Hey Elle" T he three of them walk out of the room laughing, Melissa smiles "Hey Elle" Elle smiles "Hi aunt Mel" the woman hugs her niece "you three walking together?" 

Lizzie nods "yes mom we are" Josie comes up on the other side of Elle "we better go mom or we're gonna be late" 

Melissa smiles "Alright love you guys" 

"Love you mom" "Love you aunt Mel" the twins and Elle say at the same time, laughing as they walk out of the house.

The day for Elle has gone by pretty quickly and without incident so that's a good thing but she still has one more class to get through and she hopes that nothing happens. 

During her free period, Elle was doing her homework so she didn't have to take it home to do it when she noticed someone sit across from her, she looks up from her History textbook and sees Wyatt sitting across from her "Hi" 

Elle smiles at him "Hi" 

He gives her a grin "What are you doing?" 

"History homework... so I don't have to do it over the weekend... I'm almost done so give me five minutes then we can talk" he nods at her "okay" 

five minutes later Elle closes the book "Alright that's done" she puts the book into her bag and the papers into her notebook before putting it into her bag as well "my attention is yours" 

He laughs and Elle can't help but smile realizing that she likes his laugh "You've been kinda quiet today.... is everything okay?" She smiles at him "yeah it's fine... I just promised my mom that I'd try and stay out of trouble, and with what happened yesterday I figured it'd be best to keep my head down let it all blow over... I can't get kicked out of this school... I can't disappoint her any more than I already have" 

"What happened.... if you don't mind me asking?" 

Elle sighs "things have been hard over the last year and not just for me but my mom too and I haven't made things any easier... this is the fourth time we've had to move in a year because I keep getting in trouble, I don't mean for it to happen, but sometimes I just let my emotions get the best of me.... but I promised her that I would try not to let that happen this time" 

He gives her a smile "you wanna talk about why it started happening?"

She looks at him "it might be nice to talk to someone who doesn't already know what happened" he nods at her "okay I'm here to listen" 

"Things have been difficult since my dad walked out last year and I guess all the getting in trouble" she pauses before adding "even though I don't go looking for the trouble" he nods at her "It's just my own little twisted way of trying to get his attention" Elle looks down at the table in front of her "It's kinda stupid I know but I figure it happens enough and he'll notice" 

Wyatt hesitantly lays a hand over hers on the table making her look at him "it's not stupid Elle"

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear with her free hand "I just want things to go back to the way they were before he left.... he was always there anytime I called and now no matter how much I call he doesn't answer" 

The bell signally the end of their free period rings and Elle smiles at Wyatt "thanks for listening" he smiles back at her "you're welcome Elle... anytime you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me" 

She stands up grabbing her bag "thanks Wyatt... that means a lot" 

He smiles at her "anytime" 

She walks out of the library with a smile on her face... feeling slightly better having talked to someone who didn't already know everything about the situation. 

***

Wyatt watched her walk out of the room with a slight smile on his face he's barely known her for three days but yet he feels drawn to her, he doesn't know how to explain it he makes a mental note to ask his uncle Coop about it later with his uncle being a Cupid he might be able to tell him why he feels drawn to a girl that he barely knows. 

He gets up and walks out of the library behind her heading to his locker to grab his stuff and to head soccer practice. 

***

Chris walks up beside Elle as she walking out to meet the twins "Sorry I ditched you in free period" Elle smiles at him "it's okay Chris... I got my homework done and I didn't realize that Wyatt had free period with us but turns out he does... so I had him to talk to for the rest of the time" 

Chris laughs as they join the twins out front for the girls to walk home together or well since Chris is staying to wait on Wyatt as per their mother's request.... once they get a little away from the school Elle is gonna orb the three of them to her aunt Mel's house then she's gonna orb herself home. 

Lizzie looks at Chris "does Wyatt have practice today?" 

He nods "yep" 

the three girls tell him goodbye and walk away from the school once they get far enough out of sight Elle grins at them "Want me to orb us to your house?" 

Lizzie smirks at her "Please do Elle" 

Elle grabs both girls by the shoulder and orbs them to her aunt Mel's. once they land inside the house Josie smiles "Wanna hang out for a while? I mean Aunt Brie is at work right?" Elle smiles "sure girls why not and yeah mom is at work and this way I don't have to be home alone until mom gets off I'll text her and tell her that I'm here and to let me know when she gets home and then I'll just orb home"

She texts her mom and tells her that she's gonna be at the twin's house and to let her know when she got home and then Elle would be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwh they are bonding and Elle opened up to Wyatt a little bit by telling him about her dad. They are going to be so cute together when they are actually a couple. 


	5. ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔣𝔬𝔲𝔯: 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕔𝕙𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕

Elle and her mom have been in San Fransico for a month and things have been going really well for them.

In that month Elle has gotten close to both Halliwell boys, Chris she would consider one of her best friends.... besides the twins and Wyatt well let's just say she may have developed a small, tiny, little crush on the blonde Halliwell boy but she would never admit to it at least not on her own. 

Elle had just dropped the twins off at their house and was making her way home I mean she only lives one street up from them anyway so she didn't see the harm in walking the rest of the way instead of orbing like she usually does when the boys aren't with them because neither of the boys knows that the three of them are witches.

Elle walks past an alley when she gets grabbed by the arm and on instinct, she throws her head back headbutting the person that grabbed her, Elle turns around to see a fireball coming at her she ducks "Fireball" and then sends it back at the demon... once it exploded another demon came up from behind her slapping a hand over her mouth so she couldn't use her telekinetic orbing on him and he shimmered away with the other two following right behind him. 

Elle get put in a crystal cage. **(Like the one Christy got put in when those Demons took her to blame the Triad)**

Elle looks at one of the crystals "Crystal" but nothing happened and one of the demons looks at her "that cage blocks your powers... meaning that you are not going anywhere" 

Elle rolls her eyes "what do you even want with me?" 

The demon that grabbed her looks at her "Well we don't want you particularly but you'll work nicely as bait" 

"Bait for who?" 

The third demon smirks "The Charmed Ones of course" 

Elle rolls her eyes "I've never even met the Charmed Ones..... so I think you got some wires crossed in your little scheme here" then a projection get pulled up "Is that not you with the sons of the eldest Charmed One?" 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that the Charmed Ones know who I am so once again you hit a bit of a snag in your scheme" 

Elle sits down in the cage and stares at one of the Crystals trying to move it with her telekinesis but it doesn't budge so she resorts to trying to telekinetically orb it away "Crystal"

"Still not gonna work" 

Elle just rolls her eyes but she keeps trying "Crystal" 

It's been a few hours since Elle got grabbed and she still has not given up on orbing one of the crystals... one of the demons glare at her "will you shut up already... it's not gonna work" 

Elle shrugs with a smirk on her face knowing that her little plan is at least working a little she's hoping that if she annoys one of them enough they'll do something that will mess the cage up and she'll be able to use her powers and get out of there. 

Gabrielle just got home from work and instantly she notices the quiet atmosphere "Elle? are you home?" she doesn't get a reply "Noelle?" she tries again but once again she doesn't get an answer so she closes the door and walks through the house checking all the rooms but she comes up with nothing.

That is when she starts worrying so she walks into the attic of the house and gets a map and a crystal and she starts scrying for her daughter to see if she can find her that way.... after about 15 minutes of nothing happening she sits the crystal down and stands up.

deciding to try a different tactic and call for her whitelighter that also just so happens to be Elle's father "Daniel!" she waits a few minutes but nothing happens "Daniel!" one again she waits a couple of minutes but gets nothin, the blonde rolls her eyes "Daniel! Your daughter is missing so get your ass down here and help me find her" 

Once again she gets no answer "Daniel... I swear to god... if you do not get down here right now and help your daughter when she needs you, the next time I see you I am throwing you off a really tall building" 

she still gets no response so she calls her sister "Hey Mel... I'm texting you an address and I need you and the twins to meet me there I will explain when I get there" 

"Of course Gab whatever you need... we will see you in a few minutes" 

"Thanks, Mel"

"Of course sis" 

she hangs up the phone and walks out of the house heading to the address she texted her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this had to happen in order for Wyatt and Chris to find out that the twins are witches and that Elle is like them half witch half whitelighter or well at least for it to happen the way I have in mind. That happens in the next chapter and we may also get an appearance from Daniel next chapter still debating on that if he's not in chapter 5, he will be in chapter 6.


	6. ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔣𝔦𝔳𝔢: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℝ𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕖

Lizzie looked at her mom "Mom what are we doing here?" Melissa looked at her twin daughters "I'm not sure Lizzie but your aunt Brie said to meet her here and she sounded pretty freaked out about it"

Josie looks at her aunt as she walks up "Aunt Brie what's going on?" 

She looks at the twins "When was the last time either of you talked to Elle?"

The twins look at each other before looking back at their aunt "After school we walked home together like we always do but that's the last time we talked to her" 

Gabrielle sighs "Well she wasn't home when I got home and I can't find her through scrying"

Melissa looks at her sister "something must have happened between her leaving the house and getting to your house"

Gabrielle nods "I need a whitelighter who can use their sensing ability to see if that would work on finding her...and since Daniel isn't answering my calls bringing us to why we are here"

Melissa nods "Okay then smart idea asking a Charmed One for help on this"

Gabrielle knocks on the door and a few minutes later Piper answers the door "Gabrielle? What are you doing here?"

The blonde sighs "I need your help with something and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent and important"

Piper lets them in and they are gathered in the living room "What is it?"

"My daughter, I can't find her"

Piper looks at the Bennett Witch in front of her "Shouldn't you go to the police with that?"

Gabrielle shakes her head "they won't be able to find her... not by normal means anyway-"

Melissa cuts her off "Gab... breathe, we will find her" then Melissa looks at Piper "My sister gets really worked up about her family especially if it's about Elle... but what she is trying to say is that we need someone with a sensing ability to try and find her"

Piper looks surprised "You know about magic?"

Gabrielle nods "yeah I'm a witch and so are they, I tried scrying but couldn't get a location and our whitelighter is not answering my calls so I didn't know who else to ask for help"

Piper nods "Okay I will get one of my sons down here to help find her"

Gabrielle smiles at her "thank you so much"

"Wyatt, Chris, One of you get down here"

They both orb down "Yeah mom?"

Piper looks at them "I need one of you to help me with something"

Wyatt looks at his mom "I'll do it"

She nods at him "alright come here" he walks over to her "This is Gabrielle, she works at the restaurant and we are going to help her find her daughter"

Wyatt nods "okay"

Lizzie steps forward "Alright... since I don't have something useful to actively use in this situation" everyone looks at her, both Wyatt and Chris surprised to see her "Mom think about Elle, Jo grab both of their hands, first boost mom's thoughts about her then boost the sensing and hopefully the signal will be strong enough to find her"

Melissa looks at her "Damn Liz that's a good idea"

The blonde twin nods "well like I said I don't have something that would actively help find Elle but I can throw out suggestions as to what might work"

Gabrielle sighs "let me try him one more time before we continue this"

Melissa looks at her sister "you sure about that Gab?" 

She nods "yeah I have to... for Elle. Daniel! Daniel! Come on whatever the hell your problem is get over it for a few minutes and get your ass down here"

Nothing happens and Gabrielle rolls her eyes "I had to try one last time... let's do this" Josie grabs Melissa and Wyatt's hands using her Augmentation power to strengthen her mom's telepathy and to strengthen Wyatt's sensing to help find her cousin.

Wyatt closes his eyes trying to sense the girl and after a few minutes "I got it... she's in the underworld?"

Gabrielle sighs in relief at knowing where her daughter is "do you know exactly where? Or just a general area?"

"I have an exact location.... I can take you down to get her if you want"

Gabrielle smiles looking at her nieces "Liz, JoJo... why don't you go and get her... you both were a big help in finding her, you earned this one"

The twins smile "Thanks aunt Brie"

Wyatt orbs the three of them down to the location they hear Elle's voice "Crystal"

One of the demons gives her a look "give it a rest, would ya... you've been at that all afternoon... it's not going to work"

Elle rolls her eyes "maybe I'm hoping it'll annoy you enough that you just spontaneously combust" the demons roll their eyes as the whitelighter-witch smirks "Crystal" but she says it at the same time as Wyatt so the crystal orbs away.

Making the cage around her disappears and Elle steps out smirking "well would you look at that... now obviously that wasn't me because it would have done that the first time I did it but hey I'm not complaining at least I'm outta that cage."

'Elle!' She hears Lizzie and Josie in her head and smirked even wider "Well this has been fun and all but Liz, JoJo... one of you give me something"

Wyatt is watching the trio, as Josie creates an energy ball and tosses it towards Elle who uses her telekinesis to guide it right into one of the demons then the twins join hands Lizzie creating a ball of fire in her hands and Josie amplifying the strength of the fireball as Lizzie throws it at the other demon, successfully vanquishing them both.

While the thirds one tries to shimmer away but Elle smirks "Oh no you don't. Athame" she telekinetically orbs the knife from the table into the demon's chest making him explode" the twins both run over and hug her "God Elle we were so worried and your mom was going out her mind"

Elle rolls her eyes "the cage thing was blocking my powers... so I couldn't really do much but annoy them with trying to orb the crystal away.... So how did you find me?"

Lizzie looks at her "Well your mom called our mom and told us to meet her somewhere so we did and she told us that she hadn't heard from you she tried to get-"

Elle cuts her off knowing that she was gonna say her dad and looks at them "did he come?" 

Josie shakes her head "no Elle I'm sorry, your mom called but he didn't answer"

She sighs sadly "I'm not surprised at this point, disappointed but not surprised" they hug her tighter as Lizzie continues "anyway your mom went and asked Piper for help and then she got one of her boys to use their sensing which JoJo helped amplify to make the signal stronger and then aunt Brie let JoJo and I be the ones that came down with Wyatt to get you"

That is when the whitelighter-witch notices him standing there and she waves at him "Hi"

He chuckles giving her an amused look "Hi... we should go now" he lays a hand on Josie's shoulder and orbs them back to the Manor.

The second they land Gabrielle pulls Elle into a hug "Oh my god baby, I was so worried when I realized you weren't home and the twins hadn't talked to you and I couldn't find you anywhere"

Elle hugs her mom back " There were four of them and I got grabbed... I took one of them down and while I was distracted by the one I took out, I got blindsided by the other three and they put me a weird crystal cage that I couldn't use my powers in... it was annoying... So I resorted to annoying them by trying to orb one of the crystals away"

Her mom chuckled at her response "Of course you did baby" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter we get an appearance from Elle's dad Daniel, I was gonna do it in this chapter but decided to leave it off here and do that in the next chapter. 


	7. ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔰𝔦𝔵: 𝔻𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕖𝕝

Wyatt looks at Elle and the twins "So you guys are witches?"

Elle looks at him and points to the twins "they are..yes but I'm only half-witch-" she gets cut off by the sound of someone orbing in.

They all turn towards the sound and Gabrielle glares seeing who it is "oh and of course you show up when you're not needed anymore"

Daniel looks at her "I've been busy Brie"

The blonde glares at him "yeah obviously... of course you were too busy to answer when I called oh I don't know half a dozen times?"

The twins both place their hands on Elle's shoulders in a comforting manner as Daniel just turns his attention to his daughter "are you okay?"

Elle glares at him "Oh I'm fine...... no thanks to you" she bites the inside of her cheek feeling tears well up in her eyes, she looks at her dad and waves her hand making him disappear in a cloud of blue/white orbs.

She shrugs the twins' hands off of her shoulders and orbs out of the house herself before anyone can say anything.

Gabrielle pinches the bridge of her nose "damn it.... should have seen that coming but damn it" then Daniel orbs back in but he's wet not soaking wet but still wet "I don't know if that's what she was aiming for but I just ended up in the bay"

Melissa smirks having heard her nieces thoughts when it happened "Oh that's exactly where she was aiming for"

Daniel looks at Brie "where'd she go?"

She shakes her head "I don't know Daniel.... she orbed out after she remote orbed you into the bay...... she's gotten better at that she can actually hit where she's aiming now"

Daniel sighs closing his eyes and tries to sense her but he comes up with nothing he opens his eyes again looking at Brie "she's blocking me from sensing her"

Gabrielle gives him a look "of course she's blocking you... it's been over a year since the last time you even spoke to her, she's upset"

Wyatt looks at Elle's mom "I can try and see if I can sense her... it worked earlier"

Gabrielle smiles at him "sure.. it might work and she probably wouldn't expect it, so give it a shot"

Josie looks at him "I'll help... like I did earlier"

Wyatt smiles at her "thanks Josie, but I got this one"

The brunette Bennett twin shrugs "okay just thought I'd offer"

Wyatt closes his eyes and trying to sense Elle and to his surprise, he can sense her... He thought he might get blocked as well. He opens his eyes "I found her... do you want me to go and get her?"

The older blonde smiles at the blonde Halliwell boy "that would be great thank you, Wyatt"

Wyatt nods at the Bennett witch "I'll bring her back Gabrielle" then he orbs out.

Elle looks up seeing orbs materialize beside her surprised to see Wyatt "How'd you find me? I have my sensing blocked"

He sits down beside her with a shrug "I don't know Elle but for some reason, I could still sense you... wanna talk about what happened back there?"

Elle sighs looking out over New York from the top of the Statue of Liberty "that was Daniel... he's my dad" she brushes the tears off her face "that was the first time I've seen him in over a year and I still have no idea why he left in the first place"

He gives her an understanding look because she's told him about her dad a few times in the month that they've known each other. He wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a side hug trying to be comforting... Elle sighs laying her head against his shoulder "you know the last thing he said to me, he looked me in the eye and said, "I'm sorry Elle, I love you so much but this is just something that I have to handle on my own..." then he left without another word... didn't even give me a chance to say anything or question what was happening"

Wyatt looks down at her "I'm sorry Elle"

She looks up at him not moving her head from his shoulder "Thanks I guess"

Wyatt is still looking down at her "I think you should talk to him... maybe you can get some answers"

She sighs "you're probably right"

Wyatt looks out at the city and then back down at Elle "Why the Statue of Liberty?"

Elle chuckles looking out over the city "I used to come up here to think when we lived in Brooklyn..... it's always quiet and serves as the perfect spot to just clear your head"

Wyatt nods at her "yeah the Golden Gate Bridge is good for that too"

Elle looks at him "we should probably go"

Wyatt stands up offering Elle a hand, she takes it and he pulls her to her feet "thanks"

Wyatt smiles at her "anytime"

Elle gives him a smile back "I mean it Wyatt... thank you... you didn't have to come after me, you didn't have to sit there and listen to me rant but you did so thank you"

He smiles at her again "Anytime Elle"

He holds out a hand for her, Elle smiles at him taking it and then Wyatt orbs them back to the Manor.

Daniel looks at Elle "I came to see if you were okay and you are so I should go" Elle goes to say something to him but he orbs out before she can get the words out.

The whitelighter-witch bites her tongue looking down biting back tears as she orbs out of the house again but this time she lands back in her bedroom.

Brie sighs she looks at Piper "Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it and I'm sorry you had to see that but I should go and check on her" then Brie along with her sister and the twins walk out of the house, Mel looks at her sister "I know it's been a hard year Gab but your home now and you're not in this alone anymore"

She smiles gratefully at her younger sister "thanks Mel"

Lizzie looks at her mom "Can Jo and I stay with Elle tonight? I know after what just happened she's not gonna wanna be alone" she looks at Brie "No offense aunt Brie but with Jo and I being her age she might be a little more open with us"

Brie chuckles "that's fine Liz"

Mel nods at her daughters "of course you can Liz... I know that had to have been hard on Elle" the four of them walk down the street with Elle and Brie living just down the street.

As soon as they are in the house the twins walk up to Ells's room finding her sitting on her bed they climb onto the bed on either side of her hugging her from both sides.

She looks at them teary-eyed "I wanted to talk to him... I wanted some kind of answers but guess that's never gonna happen"

The three of them end up falling asleep on Elle's bed with both the twins hugging the girl between them, Brie smiles softly placing a blanket of the three of them before flipping the light off and walking out of her daughter's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there was Daniel..... he will make an appearance again at a later date where Elle will possibly get the answers she wants and the Wyelle bonding.... they are so cute already and they aren't even together yet, writing their interactions makes me smile.


End file.
